


Непреложность

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Или пять раз, когда Оби-Ван Кеноби шёл против своих принципов джедая ради Энакина Скайуокера
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 24





	Непреложность

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Immutable, or, Five Times Obi-Wan Kenobi Compromised His Jedi Ethics for Anakin Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324025) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard). 



> I've sent the request permission to transalte the work to the author some time ago, but unfortunately, haven't received a reply. I will delete this text upon the author’s request.

_— Он ни перед чем не остановится, если понадобится спасти меня, потому что думает, что я сделаю то же самое ради него.  
Мэйс и Йода пристально посмотрели на Оби-Вана, и ему пришлось опустить голову.  
— Потому что, — неохотно признал Оби-Ван, — он знает, что я сделаю то же самое ради него.  
— Мэттью Стовер, «Месть ситхов»._

**I**  
— Похоже, Вы в меньшинстве, генерал Кеноби. И безоружны, — сказал генерал куриваров, роняя ровно разрезанные куски светового меча Оби-Вана перед ним на пол.  
— Я никогда не бываю безоружным, — спокойно сказал Оби-Ван, положив одну руку на шею Энакина. Пульс ровно бился под его пальцами. — Сила всегда со мной.  
Генерал усмехнулся.  
— Ваша джедайская магия здесь Вам не поможет, генерал. Убейте раненного, — бросил он своим солдатам.  
Оби-Ван усилил хватку на плече Энакина.  
— Тронете его — и я убью вас.  
— Как? Заговоришь меня до смерти? — Он кивнул своим солдатам.  
Оби-Ван вскинул руку, потянувшись к Силе. Приближающиеся к ним солдаты остановились, когда их генерал схватился за своё горло, царапая его ногтями. Оби-Вану почудилось, будто что-то холодное и грязное заскользило по его коже, почти потерянное в безумном порыве мощи, охватившей его. Оби-Ван сжимал ладонь, пока не ощутил, как яркая искра присутствия кувиварского генерала в Силе не покинула её. Он знал, что его солдаты до сих пор враждебно стоят вокруг них с Энакином, и вытянул вперёд растопыренные ладони. Сила бежала по его венам, решительная и чистая, она обжигала нервные окончания на кончиках его пальцев. Только после того, как в Силе погасли все яркие искры чужого присутствия, Оби-Ван опустил руки и потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от ярких пятен в глазах. Тела, лежащие вокруг них, всё ещё дымились.  
Из горла Энакина вырвался низкий, болезненный стон, и Оби-Ван прижал руку к его всё ещё едва кровоточащей ране от бластера на плече, не обращая внимания на покалывание в ладонях.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — проговорил он, изо всех сил стараясь успокоиться. — Всё будет хорошо.  
**II**  
— Энакин, — начал Оби-Ван, открыв дверь двумя пальцами, — почему ты не…  
Он замер прямо посреди комнаты — своей комнаты, — когда дверь за ним закрылась. Падме натянула на грудь первое, что попалось ей под руку — это оказался плащ Энакина.  
— Генерал Кеноби, — проговорила она с достоинством.  
Оби-Ван моргнул. Один раз.  
— Сенатор Амидала, — ответил он. — Энакин здесь?  
Она замешкалась на мгновение, а потом кивнула головой в сторону главной комнаты. Сказала:  
— Он в освежителе.  
— Благодарю, — ответил ей Оби-Ван и прошёл мимо не глядя. Махнув рукой, он открыл дверь; Энакин едва не выпал из душа.  
— Учитель! — воскликнул он. — Я могу объяснить…  
— Я уже час ищу тебя, — нетерпеливо ответил Оби-Ван. — Мы должны быть на звёздном авианосце, вылетающем во Внешнее Кольцо, через тридцать минут.  
Энакин уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза.  
— Но мы только что вернулись! — заупрямился он.  
— Мы нужны там, — просто ответил Оби-Ван.  
— Схожу за своими вещами, — сказал Энакин. Внезапно он поморщился и продолжил: — Учитель…  
— Просто скажи мне, что знаешь, что делаешь, — проговорил Оби-Ван очень мягко.  
Энакин опустил взгляд, а потом вновь его поднял.  
— Я знаю, что делаю, — сказал он и вышел из освежителя. Оби-Ван последовал за ним.  
Когда они вернулись, Падме уже оделась и поправила свою причёску. Как только зашёл Энакин, она перевела на них взгляд. Вопросительно посмотрела на Оби-Вана.  
Энакин послал ей улыбку и скрылся в своей собственной комнате. Оби-Ван спрятал ладони в рукавах.  
— Он не может быть с тобой, ты это знаешь, — сказал он после недолгого молчания.  
— Как не может быть с тобой, — ответила Падме. Она подняла голову, когда вернулся Энакин с закинутой на плечо сумкой. Тот взглянул на Оби-Вана и склонил голову, чтобы мимолётно поцеловать Падме.  
— Пока, — сказала она, проведя пальцами по его щеке. Повернула голову к Оби-Вану. — Удачи.  
Оби-Ван отрывисто кивнул и вышел из комнаты, чувствуя, что Энакин идёт за ним.  
**III**  
Оби-Ван наполовину сполз, наполовину упал со склона, приземлившись в паре метров от рухнувшего на землю тела Энакина. Встал на колени и принялся ползти вперёд, всё ещё сжимая в руках свой световой меч.  
Энакин растянулся в грязи и пыли, раскинув ноги и руки. Из уголка его губ текла одна струйка крови, из носа — другая. Его голова была вывернута под резким, неестественным углом.  
— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван, положив руку на плечо Энакина и пытаясь нащупать его пульс. — О нет, Энакин, нет.  
Тело Энакина осело тяжестью в его руках. Оби-Ван зарылся носом в волосы Энакина, заплакав открыто и не стыдясь этого. Он словно вернулся на Набу, только на этот раз всё было ещё хуже, потому что тогда умирал Квай-Гон, а теперь — Энакин… как в кошмарах, которые начали преследовать его по ночам, где Энакин умирал у него на руках из-за сотни разных причин; они вытеснили собою старые сны о смерти Квай-Гона.  
Оби-Ван потянулся к Силе, пытаясь исцелить хоть какое-нибудь ранение, пытаясь привести Энакина в здоровый, менее болезненный вид. Он замер, всё ещё держась за призрачную нить, скользя по ней, как по рулону гладкого кореллианского шёлка. _Смерть — часть естественного хода жизни_ , говорил Квай-Гон не раз, но ничего естественного в этом не было, это вообще не должно было произойти. Энакин был достоин большего, чем умирать так, совсем молодым, и сломленным, и…  
Оби-Ван открылся Силе и позволил ей пройти сквозь себя, заполняя его и выплёскиваясь наружу. Что-то внутри него горело, что-то — ломалось, нервные окончания начали закручиваться, и всё равно Оби-Ван продолжал дальше открываться Силе.  
_Позволь мне умереть, дав ему шанс выжить._  
И слегка приоткрыл рот.  
Оби-Ван распахнул глаза. Он не помнил, чтобы закрывал их. Сначала он увидел только белые блики; затем что-то на его коленях пришло в движение. Энакин застонал и хрипло сказал:  
— Учитель?  
Ох. Он слепо нащупал пульс Энакина, игнорируя его слабые попытки уйти от прикосновений. Бьющий жизнью пульс, слегка неровный. Оби-Ван провёл ладонью по позвонкам на шее Энакина — те были целы и невредимы.  
— У Вас кровь идёт, — сказал Энакин, выпрямившись. Провёл пальцем по нижней губе Оби-Вана. — Учитель, Вы…  
— Кажется, я неудачно упал, — быстро и решительно ответил Оби-Ван. — Не могу с уверенностью утверждать, но, думаю, я… Ай!  
Он слишком резко двинулся; боль пронзила его тело до самых костей. Переломы с угловой деформацией, лёгкие ушибы. Оби-Ван слепо повернул голову к Энакину, который всё ещё неуверенно касался его лица.  
— Со временем пройдёт.  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Энакин кивнул.  
— Нас всё равно сейчас должны эвакуировать, — решительно сказал Энакин. — Не двигайтесь. Я о Вас позабочусь.  
**IV**  
Он вернулся в свою комнату и нашёл там вырубившегося в своей кровати Энакина, открытого и беззащитного во сне. Оби-Ван сел рядом с ним и задремал, склонив голову к коленям и прислушиваясь к успокаивающему биению сердца Энакина в Силе. Он проснулся, когда Энакин сел на кровати.  
— Ты вернулся, — сказал Энакин. Помолчал, всматриваясь в лицо Оби-Вана, и добавил: — Не буду спрашивать, как прошло собрание Совета.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Оби-Ван. — А тебе разве не положено быть в медицинском крыле?  
Энакин поднял свою повреждённую руку и поморщился.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он, и Оби-Ван перевёл взгляд к окну, всматриваясь в пейзажи корусантской ночи.  
Он всё ещё помнил ощущения безвольного тела Энакина в своих руках, кровь, бегущую сквозь его пальцы, медленно, но верно текущую из ран Энакина. Тогда Оби-Ван не ожидал, что Энакин выживет.  
— Оби-Ван, — позвал его Энакин тихо.  
Оби-Ван перевёл на него взгляд.  
Энакин встал. На мгновение свет, бьющий из окна, очертил его силуэт. Он потянулся к Оби-Вану. Сел на его колени, лицом к нему, сдавив своим весом, и, когда Энакин склонился к губам Оби-Вана, тот отвернулся.  
— Прошу, — проговорил Энакин. — Оби-Ван. Не вынуждай меня умолять тебя об этом.  
— Не вынуждай меня говорить тебе нет, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван.  
— Ты и не скажешь, — ответил Энакин, совершенно уверенный в своих словах. — Не в этот раз.  
Он вновь склонился к нему, зарывшись пальцами здоровой руки в волосы Оби-Вана, и прижался своими губами к его губам.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул, тяжело и глубоко, и ответил на поцелуй.  
**V**  
Джедаям не ставят могильные надгробия. Для джедаев нет кладбища. Поговаривают, что имена павших увековечиваются в бронзовой стене, которая тянется в длину через весь храм, но вживую эту стену не видел никто. Кроме тех печально известных, павших, предателей, все джедаи выполняют свою миссию и исчезают из памятей.  
Оби-Ван отправился в сады, чтобы найти там успокоение. Обычно он избегал песчаных садов, потому что они всегда привносили с собой слабое чувство тревожности, но теперь он сидел там на скамье рядом с маленькими, уставившимися на волны скульптурами, выглядящими, почти как живые. Смысла в этом не было; Квай-Гон умер на планете, покрытой океанами, а не пустынями. И всё же Оби-Ван подождал, пока Корусант не упадёт в спокойную ночную темноту, и тогда заговорил:  
— Я готов умереть ради него, Вы знаете, — сказал он тихо. — Если бы мне пришлось броситься грудью на световой меч, чтобы подарить ему хотя бы ещё одно биение сердца, я бы сделал это.  
Он помолчал несколько мгновений. Откуда-то издалека до него донёсся смех — юнлиги, скорее всего, или кто-то из падаванов. Война ещё не коснулась самых глубоких оплотов Ордена.  
— Я убивал ради него, — сказал наконец Оби-Ван. — И, кажется, способен на более ужасные вещи. Я делал ужасные вещи. Без каких-либо колебаний. Без каких-либо раздумий. Без сожалений. Я готов пойти против данных мною клятв ради него.  
Ветер двигал песок под его ногами, собирая его в кучки, которых не было мгновения назад. Оби-Ван стоял неподвижно.  
— Вы знали?  
Ответа не последовало. Молчал ветер, молчали и мертвецы. Оби-Ван развернулся и пошёл дальше по саду, оставляя следы на песке. Обернулся, чтобы бросить последний взгляд.  
— Я готов сделать это снова, — проговорил он и направился обратно в храм, где раненный Энакин спал в медицинском крыле.


End file.
